


Zircon

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cave, Cute, Earth, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gems, Lance surprises her, More gems, New Planet, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge likes gems, Post Season 4, Talking, Voltron, Zircon - Freeform, happiness, let them be happy, pidgance, prompt, red paladin lance, space, surprise, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty three: Zircon.Much can happen when you see some gems.





	Zircon

The paladins has just finished a hard battle against a whole galra fleet. All of them felt their hearts beat faster than thought possible, and they all shaked thanks to the huge adrenaline rush.

“We did it!”, Allura shouted as she flew around in Blue, and all cheered with her.

“Good job team!”, Shiro said from Black. “You did great as usual”.

“Thanks man, Yellow and I are worn out now, ain’t you pretty girl?”.

“You’re not the only one. Red and I need some rest”, Lance said.

“You will all get some rest, but first we need to check for survivors. I’ll go to the village, Hunk and Allura can go to the forest, and Pidge and Lance, you take the cave. I think I saw some natives run into it”.

“Will do”.

All lions flew away in different directions, and Lance and Pidge slowly approached the large cave, that had a completely black enterance. Thanks for the lions lights.

A few minutes in and they had yet seen anything, only the darkness.

“Wow man, this place is spooky”, Lance said.

“You don’t say?”.

The lions flew a bit more, until they saw… light?

Yes, it was a shimmering blue light in the distance. It almost blinded them for a second. Just a second though.

“What’s that?”.

“No idea”, Lance answered. “Let’s check it out”.

They entered that part of the cave in less than a minute, and what they saw. The cave walls were completely covered in shimmering blue crystals, that shined in such a beautiful way, projecting blue lights.

And when saying the walls were completely covered, that was not a lie. There was crystals literally everywhere, that seemed to drag them into a trance. It was so beautiful so they didn’t wanna look away.

“It’s so beautiful”, Pidge said. “They remind me of blue zircons, that’s my favorite type of gem on Earth”.

They looked at the crystals for another minutes, before continuing to search for natives.

-

Lance knocked on Pidge’s door, and as she opened, he gave her a smile. He held something in his hand, but refused to open it, which made Pidge curious.

“What do you have there?”, she asked.

“Why won’t you take a look?”.

Pidge put her hand in Lance’s, and so he slowly opened it, revealing a necklace with a bright blue gem on it.

She didn’t know what to say at first, she was just too shocked.

“Lance… is that zircon? Earth zircon?”.

He nodded.

“Yes it is. When you said you liked that type of gem I just knew I had to get you one. And I did, even if it wasn’t easy to convince Allura to open a wormhole to Earth, but promising her a milkshake with some fresh Earth fruit on the top did the trick. She is way too into milkshakes”.

“You… really went to Earth? To buy me a necklace?”.

He nodded.

“Yeah I did. You deserve one after all, you’re my beautiful girl”.

“Lance that’s so sweet… but how did you even have the money? This is the biggest zircon I’ve ever seen”.

“I visited my family and got money from my bank account, since I won’t need to pay for a college now with my new job and since I’m the youngest so no one else needed the college funds. There’s money left though, I didn’t burn it all on the necklace. But back to the subject, it feels like I’m rambling here. You should have seen their reaction when they found out I was alive, and they look forward to meeting you too. But that’s not all. I convinced Allura to let us all go to Earth for a few days, to catch up with families. Your mom and Hunk’s moms had contact with my family since we all disappeared, so all of them know we’re going to visit. Even Shiro’s family knows. Your mom can’t wait to see you Pidge”.

Tears ran down from the green paladin’s cheeks and she let out a scream of joy before jumping into Lance’s arms.

“Lance I love you so much! Thank you so much!”.

She almost began to hyperventilate because of all the joy and excitement, and Lance gave her a peck on the cheek to calm her down, followed with him putting the shiny zircon necklace around her neck.

“I love you too Pidge”.


End file.
